kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythril
is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. It is a level A rank synthesis material. Mythril materials contain a rare metal, and are colored blue and purple. In Kingdom Hearts II, once all Mythril materials are obtained, the Moogle will reward Sora with an AP Boost. Design Mythril materials are represented royal blue and purple jewels. These jewels have Elemental material structure. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Mythril is represented by an aqua-colored jewel with a Mineral material structure. "Mithril" is a fictional metal from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth works, whose name means "grey brilliance" in elven Sindarin. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Mythril Shard': Barrel Spider (1%), Behemoth (20%), Pot Spider (1%), Bambi (40%/60%)At End of the World, Bambi drops a Mythril Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Mythril': Behemoth (20%), Angel Star (1%), Bambi (30%)At End of the World, Bambi drops a Mythril 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *'Mythril Shard': Barrel Spider (1%), Pot Spider (1%), Arch Behemoth (20%), Bambi (40%/60%) *'Mythril': Bambi (30%) Kingdom Hearts Final Mix introduced the Mythril Stone, dropped only by the Pot Scorpion. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Mithril': Lurk Lizard (80%),In Mission 85, Lurk Lizard drops a Mithril 80% of the time. Land Armor (80%)In Mission 90, Land Armor drops a Mithril 80% of the time. Treasures Kingdom Hearts *'Mythril Shard': Complete the Rabbit's House Torn Page; complete the Phil Cup alone; rescue 42 puppies; deliver the second Postcard; deliver the third Rare Nut to Owl; examine a book at the Bizarre Room; examine a plant at the Bizarre Room; give an Elixir to a flower at the Lotus Forest; cast Fire on a red clam at the Undersea Valley; cast Blizzard on a blue clam at the Undersea Gorge; cast Thunder on a yellow clam at the Triton's Palace; Blue Trinity Mark at the Coliseum Gates; Green Trinity Mark at the Treetop; Blue Trinity Mark at the Throat; Red Trinity Mark at the Treasure Room; Red Trinity Mark at the Oogie's Manor; Green Trinity Mark at the Bizarre Room; Green Trinity Mark at the Mouth; chest at the Accessory Shop; chest at the Item Workshop; chest at the Second District; chest at the Tent; chest at the Waterfall Cavern; chest at the Cave: Hall; chest at the Treasure Room; chest at the Sunken Ship; chest at the Below Deck; chest at the Clock Tower available at 3:00; chest at the Clock Tower available at 11:00; chest at the Wood: Meadow; chest at the Bouncing Spot. *'Mythril': Complete the Bouncing Spot Torn Page; complete the Pegasus Cup alone; rescue 51 puppies; deliver the fifth Postcard; attack a clam at the Undersea Valley; attack a clam at the Below Deck; cast Fire at the campfire at the Pooh's House; break open log at the Bouncing Spot; examine a red crystal at the Lift Stop; Green Trinity Mark at the Coliseum Gates; chest at the Green Room; chest at the Tea Party Garden; chest at the Tree House; chest at the Jungle: Vines; chest at the Waterfall Cavern; chest at the Agrabah: Main Street; chest at the Relic Chamber; chest at the Chamber 5; chest at the Chamber 6; chest at the Ursula's Lair; chest at the Clock Tower available at 6:00; chest at the Base Level; chest at the Library. ''Kingdom Hearts II *'Mythril Shard': Chest at The Old Mansion; chest at The Woods; two chests at the Market Street: Tram Common; chest at the Central Station; chest at the Tower Entryway; chest at the Sunset Terrace; chest at the Borough; chest at the Bamboo Grove; chest at the Checkpoint; chest at the Mountain Trail; chest at the Belle's Room; two chests at the the West Hall; chest at the Secret Passage; chest at the West Wing; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Passage; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber; chest at the Underworld Caverns: Entrance; two chests at the Underworld Caverns: Lost Road; chest at The Lock; two chests at the Courtyard; chest at the Pier; chest at the Town; chest at the Isla de Muerta: Cave Mouth; chest at the Isla de Muerta: Moonlight Nook; two chests at the Agrabah; chest at the Bazaar; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Entrance; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone; chest at the Graveyard; chest at the Elephant Graveyard; chest at the Wastelands. *'Mythril Stone': Chest at the Tower Wardrobe; chest at the the Mansion: Foyer; chest at the the Mansion: Dining Room; chest at the Corridors; chest at the Pooh Bear's House; chest at the Canyon; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Passage; chest at the Underworld Caverns: Lost Road; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Waterway; chest at the Rampart; chest at the Agrabah; chest at the Palace Walls; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone; chest at the Halloween Town Square; chest at the Hinterlands; chest at the Candy Cane Lane; chest at the Gorge; chest at the Elephant Graveyard; chest at the Pride Rock; chest at the Wildebeest Valley; chest at the Wastelands; chest at the Jungle; chest at the Fragment Crossing; chest at the Memory's Skyscraper; chest at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. *'Mythril Gem': Chest at the Postern; chest at the Corridors; chest at the Piglet's House; chest at The Spooky Cave; chest at the Canyon; chest at the Town; chest at the Bazaar; chest at the Candy Cane Lane; chest at the Wildebeest Valley; chest at the Underground Concourse; chest at the Nothing's Call; chest at the Naught's Skyway. *'Mythril Crystal': Chest at the Corridors; chest at the Rabbit's House; chest at The Spooky Cave; chest at the Pit Cell; chest at the Throne Room; chest at the Ship Graveyard: Seadrift Row; chest at the Underground Concourse; chest at the the Tunnelway; chest at the the Sunset Terrace; chest at the the Mansion: Foyer; chest at the the Mansion: Dining Room; chest at the Fragment Crossing; chest at the Memory's Skyscraper; chest at the Naught's Skyway; chest at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Mythril can be synthesized once the third list is unlocked. *5 Mythril Shard *1 Mythril Stone *1 Mystery Goo ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mythril Shards can be synthesized through Free Development once 20 types of materials are obtained. Their upgrade is the Mythril Stone recipe. *1 Dense Stone *3 Dense Shard *1 Twilight Stone *3 Twilight Shard Mythril Stones can be synthesized through Free Development once 20 types of materials are obtained. They are an upgrade of the Mythril Shard recipe. *1 Dense Stone *3 Dense Shard *1 Twilight Stone *3 Twilight Shard *1 Serenity Shard Mythril Gems can be synthesized through Free Development once the Moogle reaches level 8, Superior Moogle. Their upgrade is the Mythril Crystal recipe. *1 Dense Crystal *3 Dense Gem *1 Twilight Crystal *3 Twilight Gem Mythril Crystals can be synthesized through Free Development once the Moogle reaches level 8, Superior Moogle. They are an upgrade of the Mythril Gem recipe. *1 Dense Crystal *3 Dense Gem *1 Twilight Crystal *3 Twilight Gem *1 Serenity Stone Synthesized items ''Kingdom Hearts Mythril materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Elixir (4 Mythril Shard) *Dark Ring (2 Mythril Shard) *Mega-Potion (2 Mythril Shard) *AP Up (3 Mythril) *Magic Armlet (2 Mythril) *Rune Armlet (3 Mythril) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Mythril materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Mega-Potion (1 Mythril Shard) *EXP Earring (1 Mythril Stone) *Mega-Ether (2 Mythril) *Guard Earring (3 Mythril Shard) *Moogle Badge (5 Mythril) *AP Up (4 Mythril) *Mythril (5 Mythril Shard, 1 Mythril Stone) *Dark Matter (2 Mythril) *Cosmic Arts (3 Mythril Stone) *Fantasista (3 Mythril Stone) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mythril materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Elixir (3 Mythril Stone) *Megalixir (3 Mythril Stone) *Mega-Potion (3 Mythril Shard) *Mega-Ether (3 Mythril Shard) *Drive Recovery (3 Mythril Shard) *High Drive Recovery (3 Mythril Shard) *AP Boost (1 Mythril Gem) *Magic Boost (1 Mythril Gem) *Defense Boost (1 Mythril Crystal) *Power Boost (1 Mythril Crystal) *Firaga Bangle (5 Mythril Shard) *Firagun Bangle (5 Mythril Shard) *Blizzaga Armlet (5 Mythril Shard) *Blizzagun Armlet (5 Mythril Shard) *Thundaga Trinket (5 Mythril Shard) *Thundagun Trinket (5 Mythril Shard) *Midnight Anklet (5 Mythril Shard) *Chaos Anklet (5 Mythril Shard) *Acrisius (5 Mythril Stone) *Acrisius+ (5 Mythril Stone) *Power Band (5 Mythril Stone) *Buster Band (5 Mythril Stone) *Garnet Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Diamond Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Mythril Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Orichalcum Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Soldier Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Fencer Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Mage Earring (3 Mythril Gem *Slayer Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Expert's Ring (3 Mythril Crystal) *Master's Ring (3 Mythril Crystal) *Petit Ribbon (3 Mythril Crystal) *Ribbon (3 Mythril Crystal) *Moon Amulet (1 Mythril Crystal) *Star Charm (1 Mythril Crystal) *Ultima Weapon (1 Mythril Crystal) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Mithril is used to synthesize the following items: *Omega Gear+ (2 Mithril) *Pandora's Gear+ (2 Mithril) *Lunar Strike (2 Mithril) *Protect Ring (2 Mithril) *Might Crown (2 Mithril) *Three Stars (2 Mithril) *Imperial Crown (2 Mithril) *Witch's Chaos (2 Mithril) Gallery Image:Mythril Shard.png|A Mythril Shard Image:Mythril Stone.png|A Mythril Stone Image:Mythril Gem.png|A Mythril Gem Notes and references See also *Orichalcum fr:Mithril de:Mithril es:Mitrilo Category:Synthesis Items